The Promise
by Doctor.Super.White.Lock.Ifer
Summary: This is about a 27 year old girl named Robin who travels with The Doctor yet she still self harms. WARNING-SELF HARM, SWEARING, AND TRUTH.


**I wrote one with The Doctor doing self harm but I got mad when it didn't save so I'll prove post it later when I'm not as annoyed. You can imagine whatever Doctor you want but I'm going to use he/his pronouns.**

_Robin will you please grab my sonic over there? _The Doctor and Robin just came back from a long travel and they were hanging out in the console room talking while The Doctor was fixing things.

_Sure, _Robin had first saw him in India where she was visiting since her grandparents lived there. She had tan skin with brown hair yet, some of the most emerald eyes The Doctor had ever seen, _What are you even doing?_

_I don't even know for sure, _The Doctor looked at her for a moment and chuckled as she gave a beautiful white smile.

_Well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, _Robin stood tall and left to the bathroom.

_Alright good night, _The Doctor muttered continuing with what he was working on and forgot to give her the phone to call her mum but he would wait until she go out of the shower.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door she broke down sobbing. Careful to be quiet as well she looked for the blade that was no longer there. Bloody hell she left it in her bedroom. Looking for another route she grabbed a razor head and ripped the blade from inside of it. Nicking her finger along the way she pulled up the sleeves that were covering the many scars that grew on her body.

**_You deserve this. Nobody even likes you. The Doctor feels bad for you. The lost girl who will never have a home._**

Many things stained her mind as she stained her skin with the blood that was drawn ever so slowly. Closing her eyes with tears still flowing out she never heard The Doctor talking to her asking why she was crying. She never heard the sonic opening the door. She never saw the blood flowing underneath the door from her arms. Or maybe she did. Maybe she saw the blood. Maybe she heard her dear friend ask what was wrong through the door. Maybe she knew when he was opening the door and coming to be her hero. Again. She only opened her eyes when The Doctor was standing there with his face red and wet from the tears. Guilt. Why did she have to do this to him?

_Is this my fault? I'm sorry Robin I never knew this is what my adventures of doom and sadness and death would lead to. _The Doctor still had a shakiness in his voice as he grabbed her and brought her to the Med Bay. With her kicking and screaming, not wanting help.

Soon she was on the bed sobbing whispering how she didn't need help from anyone because she didn't deserve that kindness that The Doctor so desperately wanted to give her.

_STOP RIGHT NOW! OKAY JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T DESERVE LOVE AND HOW YOU ARE WORTHLESS! _The Doctor took deep breaths to calm down when he saw she was finally listening to him and what he had to say. He saw fear in her eyes though, _Listen Robin I love you and I would never want anyone else to be here for me at this moment because you are brilliant and I mean it you are so kind and know how to make the devil smile. So when you say these things I don't know how you believe it. You are beautiful and I know that everyone loves you. And don't give me some bullshit speech about how I don't know that. I know that you deserve love and no matter what somebody will always love you._

_Doctor I'm sorry, _Robin was now only crying but felt so bad for making him feel like this. _I'm sorry._

_No don't say that okay I know you are because you got caught. But what if I didn't? If that blade went just a little deeper. What would happen then? Imagine the tears that would fall. Just because you don't love yourself doesn't mean others don't, okay?_

_Thank you Doctor I needed that. I mean I've been doing this since I was fourteen. And I just never thought that it would affect anyone because I felt so alone. I mean my father died in war and my mum tried her best but couldn't ever be there because she was a single mother caring for her kids with a full-time job. But I understand now, I know somebody loves me even if I don't understand why or how after everything that I have done._

_Okay just please, please promise me that you will come to me. I just can't ever think of losing you. Please promise me Robin, please, _Holding out his pinky soon Robin locked hers with his and promised.

**Okay don't tell me you didn't cry because I did and yeah that speech was for you. And this story wasn't just magically placed in your view. I wanted you to know this. Anyway welcome back to me being sentimental on here and not even knowing what feelings are in real life. Also I know this was short but whatever.**


End file.
